Ran's Letters
by vanillacrescentx
Summary: Entering Ai's room, Conan finds a box filled with letters... from Ran, to him. He reads them and finds out how worried she's been for him. But why were they in Ai's room? Read and then your common sense will help you figure it out! XD   ONE-SHOT.


First try on a one-shot. And it's Detective Conan! ^^ Another of my come-back fics after leaving my account dead for a long time! LOL!

**R & R **please! ^^

* * *

><p>Ran's Letters<p>

_Detective Conan One-Shot_

Conan was on his way to Professor Agasa's house with Ai from school. He had to pick the gadgets the Professor's fixed for him. But it started to rain and Conan wasn't able to bring an umbrella along with him. So they had to run on their way.

He started to catch a cold, but he had to stay strong. Ai, on the other hand, stopped running and started to cough continuously. It appears she was only trying to make herself feel better, but already caught the cold since it started raining.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She responded, stopping to cough after every syllable.

"Here," He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "You need it a lot more than I do."

She didn't take it, nor did she not stop coughing. He sighed; and put the jacket on her, himself.

"Come on, the professor's house isn't far from here now."

Once they got there, the professor immediately brought them in and then he gave both of them hot coffee. But Ai wasn't able to drink hers at all, and just slept on the couch, very sick.

"It's turned into a fever now." Agasa commented, as he touched Ai's warm forehead.

"The rain hasn't stopped up until now."

Conan was examining the window the entire time, waiting for the rain to stop. He recklessly laid down on the couch opposite Ai's.

"When will the rain stop!"

"Why don't you stay for the night, Shinichi. I'll go call Ran-kun and let her know you won't be coming home tonight." Agasa suggested.

"I guess that's the only choice right now." He sat up, and noticed the stairs to the basement. "I wonder what kind of things Haibara keeps down there."

"Probably just her computer and some files about the drug." Agasa responded.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I looked around!" He then walked toward the stairs.

"I don't know Shinichi, I think Ai-kun will get mad at-"

He's already went down stairs, Agasa was too late.

Like what Agasa said, there was only Ai's computer and probably thousands of files.

Conan sighed in disappointment. "I guess the Professor was right after all."

As he looked around, he caught a glimpse of a file box labeled 'APTX 4869'.

"I guess it's time to see what Haibara's been working on!"

The box was on the top shelf; Conan had to stand on a chair to reach it. However, Conan's height isn't very helpful. He had to reach out to it very high, before he could even touch it. But Conan was so determined to find out what's in the box. He tried and tried until finally –he fell down.

He broke a file box open, after hitting his head on it.

"Damn it." He stood up. "What's all this anyway?"

He grabbed the broken box and looked for the label, but it was empty. So he grabbed the papers instead and read them.

_November 21__st_

_How are you feeling? It's been so long since I've last seen your face, or heard your voice. How have you been? I hope you're doing fine. Hey, when will you come back? I got so much to tell you about! Try to finish that case early, okay?_

_Ran_

Reading that name made Conan even more determined to read the rest. So he grabbed another paper.

_November 29__th_

_Shinichi! You didn't reply to my letter! Did you even receive it? I got even more to tell you now! Dad did the silliest thing yesterday! You should have seen him! And Conan was so silly! I really miss you Shinichi. Come back already!_

_Ran_

It appears there were more of those letters, so he continued on.

_December 3__rd_

_I appreciate you replying to my letter, Shinichi; even if it was just a simple 'okay'. But still, you didn't. Will you ever write to me back? I'm still waiting, Shinichi._

_Ran_

_December 18__th_

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you for so long, Shinichi! It's because I don't even know if you're replying or not, and Sonoko said that you might not even be receiving them. But still, there's a chance that you are receiving them, so I still write to you. Good luck on your case, Shinichi!_

_Ran_

_December 21st_

_Merry Christmas, Shinichi! At least, almost! I hope you can celebrate it with us. I want you to meet Conan! He's so cute! Oh, and I have a surprise for you! Come by and pick it up, will you? I'll wait._

_Ran_

_December 26th_

_You didn't come, Shinichi. Why? I bet you're so busy there aren't you? But at least reply to me, even just an 'okay' and I'll be happy! Please don't make me cry, Shinichi!_

_Ran_

_December 30th_

_It's the end of the year, and still no response from you, Shinichi. But I have patience as strong as a tiger! I can wait, even forever!_

_Ran_

_January 26th_

_Sorry I didn't write for long, Shinichi! I got so busy with the school New Year's party. After that, there'll be the school's Valentine's Day party. I'm going to be so busy! Sorry!_

_Ran_

_February 12th_

_It's almost Valentine's Day, Shinichi! Are you coming? Sonoko wants your opinion on the chocolates she's going to be giving out. She wants the most honest opinion, so she wanted to ask you! Stop by, okay?_

_Ran_

_Mar. 14th_

_Shinichi, are you mad at me? Why are you avoiding me? Why are you ignoring me? You're making me feel so bad, Shinichi! Stop acting so cool! _

_Ran_

_Mar. 30__th_

_Shinichi, if you're mad at me –just say so! Something terrible has happened to me! I was confined at the hospital and you weren't even there! You didn't even come- not even a call or text message! You're so cruel, Shinichi!_

_But of course, I won't stop –not yet. Not until you finally reply, Shinichi!_

_Ran_

Conan found himself almost in tears, finding out how much Ran's been worried about him. Writing to someone who doesn't even reply for months and yet she keeps going. But a thought entered in his mind, "Why does Haibara have all this?"

"Barging into my room without my permission?"

Conan turned around, it was Ai. Conan wanted to get mad, but knowing about Ai's condition, he just couldn't. He wanted to ask her why, but he knew she wouldn't answer anyway.

"The voice-changing bowtie is on the Professor's desk. The rain's stopped, you should get home now."

She was serious, more than she usually is. But all that he could think about was apologizing for something which he will eventually do again anyway. So he left, walking pass her without a word. He never noticed her feelings at all. He's found out her secret, and yet not a word to begin with, not knowing she has already broke down in tears watching him leave.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? :)<p>

Review please! ^^


End file.
